


Under the Influence

by hildejohanne



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildejohanne/pseuds/hildejohanne
Summary: Gibbs is drugged by an unknown substance and unexpected events unfold.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: This story is inspired by a picture of MH, posted by TG on the yahoo list. Probably taken during a break in filming, it showed a very relaxed MH, smiling broadly as he looked around the room. A warm hug and thanks to tutncleo for the sanity reads, the inspirational chats  
and the beta.  
Link to the picture:  
http://oaktree. cbs.com/primetim e/ncis/photos/ photos.php? v=38303&offset= 8&s=8&p=1  


* * *

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Tony DiNozzo waved his hand at all the machines whirring and beeping around them. 

“Your machines not talking to you, Abby? That brilliant mind of yours not high enough on CafPow to do its magic?” Tony snarled, not able to contain his rage. 

Abby looked at him wide eyed for a moment, before punching him hard in the arm. 

“Conference room,” she hissed, dragging him into her office. She waited until the door was safely closed behind her, twirled around, and got into his personal space. He could practically feel the anger emanating off her in waves, and he took an involuntary step back. A furious Abby was a force to be reckoned with, and he was suddenly afraid he’d gone a step too far. 

“Don’t you EVER talk to me like that again,” she said, a slight quaver in her voice revealing the emotions she barely contained behind the calm exterior. 

Tony opened his mouth to retort, then slid down to the floor, suddenly deflated. He rested his head on the side of her desk and closed his eyes for a moment. 

“I’m sorry, he said quietly, It’s just…well…it’s Gibbs, Abby!” 

“I know, she replied, crouching down in front of him. “We will find out, Tony, we just have to run a few more tests. Ducky’s monitoring him, but he seems to be having a ball,” she giggled, pigtails bouncing as she tried to suppress the laughter bubbling up inside her. 

“This is such a cluster fuck,” Tony sighed, smiling tiredly. 

******  
Gibbs looked around the bullpen not quite remembering why he was there, or why they were all looking at him so seriously. 

“Hi, Ducky!” Gibbs put his feet up on the desk, smiling from ear to ear as he tried to get the doctor’s attention. He leaned closer to the ME. “Why’s the Elf Lord looking so worried? I’m not gonna slap him, ya know,” he said. McGee just shook his head and picked up the phone. 

“Who ya calling, McGee? Hot date?” Before McGee had a chance to reply, Gibbs went on, his mouth seemingly overflowing with whatever popped into his mind. “Who wants to go to Six Flags? McGee? You up for a ride?” Not waiting for an answer, he leaned back in his chair and smiled at the world in general. 

A few moments later, Gibbs plopped his feet back down and spun around again, grinning widely as he gained speed. After a few rounds he stopped abruptly, frowning in confusion while he looked around at his immediate surroundings. 

“Hey,” he exclaimed, “this is not my desk! Where’s Ziva?” 

“Ziva’s in Israel, remember? Visiting friends and family,” Dr Mallard repeated for the third time in about as many minutes. “Jethro, you should try and take it easy. I would not advise you to strain yourself in this condition.” He talked slowly and clearly, as if he was trying to reason with a child.

“I never strain myself, well, unless DiNozzo’s around, but he makes it all...” He was interrupted by a tall man swooping in and pressing a large glass of water into his hand. 

“Here, Boss. Gotta keep ya hydrated.”

“Wanna go for a ride, Tony?” Gibbs giggled manically. “What am I saying? You’re always up for a ride, aren’t you.” His smile changed, and suddenly the atmosphere in the room was very charged. Gibbs slid one hand up Tony’s thigh, honing in on his ass like a missile. Tony glanced down, oh yeah, Gibbs was getting hard. 

He quickly restrained him and shoved Gibbs in the direction of the elevator. 

“Abby needs to run a few more tests, Ducky. Could you help me get him downstairs?” Tony pleaded, his concern for Gibbs bleeding into his voice. Gibbs went willingly, seeming to square his shoulders as they walked.

“We got a case, DiNozzo? Saddle up! No…gear up! Or…” Gibbs trailed off. He leaned towards Tony, whispering into his ear, “Which is it?” Tony just shook his head and looked imploringly at Ducky. 

“My dear boy, there’s nothing we can do right now. He’s basically just feeling very uninhibited, and not making much sense, I’m afraid.” Ducky leaned against the wall of the car and studied the younger agent as he staved off another attack. 

“Thanks, Ducky, I’ve kinda figured that one out for myself,” Tony hissed, as he slapped Gibbs’ hands off his ass once again. 

“Leave my ass alone, Boss!” Tony ordered, sighing deeply as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

“I don’t wanna,” Gibbs pouted, looking so disappointed Ducky started laughing. 

“I want to take him somewhere quiet, like your lab,” Tony offered, as he met the doctor’s questioning look. Ducky nodded, and they observed their companion in silence for a few moments. Gibbs had stopped pouting, and gazed at him with an expression Tony could only describe as want. His heart lurched in his chest, but he quickly squashed the feeling. 

“I’ve always suspected, Anthony, that Jethro had a soft spot for you,” Ducky said quietly. 

Tony snorted. “Yeah, right. The thing is, Ducky, he’s also high as a kite. It’s not exactly the best indicator of someone’s personal feelings.” They got on the elevator, and Tony pushed the button for Ducky’s lab. He shot a glance at Gibbs, who was busy studying his badge, his forehead creased in a frown as he was spelling out the lettering. 

“It’s gold,” he smiled, waving his badge at Tony. “And it has an eagle on it!”

Tony couldn’t help himself, he had to laugh.

“Yes, Boss, pure gold,” he answered, smiling broadly.

“I like your smile,” Gibbs said, his attention once again focused on Tony. Ducky turned around, but not before Tony caught him smiling to himself. 

“I like your smile, too, Boss,” he replied, suddenly very aware of the fact that Gibbs was under the influence of a substance they had not been able to determine yet. He was finally getting the attention he’d been wanting, and it wasn’t real. He sighed, rubbing his hands across his face, trying to stay focused. 

“You can’t seriously suggest that this is the real Gibbs.”   
“Indeed I can, my dear boy. For someone as in control of his emotions as Jethro, I suspect we’re getting a glimpse into the man beneath the cool exterior. Of course, the childlike behavior is obviously the drugs talking, but the rest?” The older man trailed off. “He’s always been very fond of you, Anthony. I just wasn’t aware that his emotions ran this deep.”

“Yeah, well, I’m just seeing a man zonked out on something, trying to grope my ass! Not exactly my idea of romance,” Tony hissed as the severity of the situation hit him again.

Dr Mallard’s reply was interrupted by their arrival at the lab. The room was empty and shrouded in semidarkness. Palmer was called out on a case, leaving the place eerily quiet. 

Ducky steered Gibbs towards his desk and had him sitting down before he turned back to Tony. 

“Take him home, Anthony. There’s nothing more we can do other than keep him under observation, and we’ve already determined he’s not in any danger. The way he’s acting now, I think he would prefer to be in the privacy of his own home and away from curious eyes. I will drop by later this evening to check up on him.”

“You’re leaving me alone with him?” Tony groaned loudly. “He’s stronger than me, Ducky. What if he tries to….you know...” He felt a blush creep up his neck, warming his ears. 

Ducky laughed. “I’m certain you will be ok,” he assured the flustered agent. “Just don’t let him wander off, or get his hands on any power tools. 

“Yeah, well,” Tony muttered under his breath, “he’s not getting his hands on my power tool.” Rolling his eyes at his own bad pun, he walked over to his boss. Gibbs had quieted down, and was looking intently at a model of a scull Ducky had sitting on his desk. The doctor was pursuing an interest in forensic anthropology, moving on from his forensic psychology classes from last spring. 

“Hey, Gibbs,” he said, crouching down in front of the older man. “Come on, I’m taking you home.” 

“You are? Why? Can I have this?” Gibbs held up the scull in his hands. 

“No, that’s Ducky’s, remember? He needs it for class.”

“Homework? I don’t like homework,” Gibbs went on. 

“You don’t have homework, I promise,” Tony assured him, standing up to leave. He held out his hand, and Gibbs took it, entwining their fingers before getting up.

“Maybe this is more your idea of romance, Anthony,” Ducky commented, looking like he was trying very hard to keep a straight face. 

“Don’t go there, Ducky, just don’t!” Tony pulled Gibbs along, refusing to contemplate how right it felt to have Gibbs’ hand in his. 

*******************************  
The ride home had been uneventful. A running commentary from Gibbs the entire time had Tony long for the days when his boss was behaving more like a functioning mute. 

He gave a sigh of relief when they parked the car in Gibbs’ driveway. Gibbs had gone very quiet, and was looking at him intently. He held the younger man’s gaze, then raised his hand and ran a finger down Tony’s cheek and over his bottom lip before he withdrew. Tony was mesmerized. He’d held his breath as Gibbs touched him, not daring to speak or move. He shivered lightly and exhaled shakily. 

“Don’t,” he whispered. “Not like this. Not now.” 

Gibbs’ eyes grew darker as the words registered. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. Tony sighed. This was a nightmare, pure and simple. More than anything he wanted to lean over and capture Gibbs’ mouth in a kiss, never letting go. An nearly overpowering urge to finally run his hands through Gibbs’ hair, find out how it felt beneath his fingers washed over him. 

A knock on the driver’s side window startled both men. 

“Mr. Gibbs! Is everything ok?”

Tony turned his head to find an old wizened lady staring at them both, eyes darting back and forth between the two.

Tony opened the door and got out quickly. 

“Mrs. Lipsit!” Gibbs called behind him, finally recognizing the woman peering into the car.

“Agent Tony DiNozzo,” he introduced himself, shaking the proffered hand carefully. Her hand felt tiny and cool against his heated skin. “Everything’s fine,” he reassured her. “Agent Gibbs has come down with the flu and needs to take it easy for a couple of days, that’s all.” He bent down and scooped up her shopping bags, “Here, let me help you with these, Ma’am. Are you a neighbor of Agent Gibbs? I’m sure he appreciates you concern, Ma’am. I’ll make sure to let him know.” 

“He didn’t quite look like himself,” Mrs. Lipsit said, trying to turn back to the car. 

“Gibbs is fine. Nothing a little rest can’t fix,” he assured her, flashing his patented DiNozzo smile. He steered her firmly away from the car, walking in the direction she indicated. 

“Maybe I should bring over some of my chicken soup later? My Levi always said I made the best chicken soup in the world, even better than his mother. Now, she never was much of a cook. You should have tasted her matzah balls. They were so dense you could…”

Tony let her voice wash over him, not really paying attention to what she said. Luckily, she lived right next door, and he was on his way back a few minutes later, clutching a container of frozen chicken soup and a bag of freshly made rolls. The elderly lady had clearly not trusted him to provide a meal for Gibbs, and had given him detailed instructions on how to heat the soup. 

Turning into the driveway, he noticed the door on the passenger side was open, and Gibbs was nowhere to be seen.

“Oh, come on!” he exclaimed. The front door was locked and he rang the door bell, in case Gibbs had walked inside. A couple of minutes later, he gave up and walked around the house to search the back garden. “Gibbs, you here?” No reply. The backyard stretched the entire length of the house, with fruit trees and shrubs scattered around. 

“Give me a break, Boss! I swear, if you’re playing hide and seek I’ll whip your ass till kingdom come.” The thought of Gibbs’ ass brightened his mood for a second, but the severity of the situation once again caught up with him. Gibbs could have wandered off. In his altered state of mind, he could get into all kinds of trouble. 

Tony walked up on the back porch and peered through the French doors leading inside. A small sound of relief escaped his lips when he spotted Gibbs inside, whittling away on a toy boat, strong fingers caressing the wood as he searched for uneven spots. 

Tony remained where he was, watching the intent look on Gibbs’ face as he worked. His focus shifted to Gibbs’ hands, wondering what it would be like to feel those hands caressing his body, to be the center of all that focused concentration

Shaking it off, he knocked on the door trying to get Gibbs’ attention. A couple of moments later the door was thrown open, and Gibbs pulled him inside. 

“Tony!” Gibbs looked genuinely delighted to see him. “What’ve you got there?” He pointed at the container now sitting on the coffee table. 

“Mrs. Lipsit sent you some of her delicious chicken soup. You want some, Boss?” Gibbs nodded and together they ventured into the kitchen, Gibbs telling Tony about the toys he was making for a local kindergarten. Placing the container in the microwave, Tony pulled out a couple of bowls and set the table. Gibbs’ fridge didn’t contain much, but he did find an unopened carton of orange juice. A few minutes later they were sitting down by the kitchen table, enjoying the soup Mrs. L had provided. The meal was spent in silence, as the stresses of the day slowly melted away. 

After finishing up two helpings, Gibbs yawned and declared he’d like to take a nap. Tony followed him upstairs; wanting to make sure he really fell asleep.

Gibbs walked down the hall to the master bedroom, kicking off his shoes as he went. Once inside, he quickly stripped down to his boxers and climbed onto the bed. He settled down for a moment and closed his eyes, exhaling deeply as he relaxed and shifted around to get comfortable. 

Gibbs mumbled something and Tony moved closer, trying to hear what he said. “Lie down with me, Tony?” he asked, reaching out and taking hold of the younger man’s hand. 

Not able to resist, Tony slipped off his shoes and climbed under the covers, allowing the other man to hold him close. 

“Just for a few minutes,” he told himself. “Just a few minutes.”


	2. Under the Influence

Tony felt warm, safe and utterly relaxed. He took a deep breath and became aware of the arm slung around his midriff and the warm body lying next to him. Gibbs. He was in Gibbs’ bed. Being held. Gibbs murmured something in his sleep, shifted and burrowed closer, tightening his hold on Tony. A gentle kiss was pressed against his neck. Gibbs’ lips were softer than he had imagined. He knew he should be getting up, but couldn’t think of a single reason why. Drifting off, Tony clasped the hand resting on his stomach and was asleep again within seconds.

Something warm and wet nuzzled against his face. Tony tried to brush it away, but his hand came in contact with a stubbled face. “Mmm?” he mumbled, trying to wake up. Something warm fastened around his wrist. His other arm was raised above his head, another firm grip, and he was immobilized.

“Gotcha!” Gibbs exclaimed triumphantly. He was straddling Tony, watching him with that intent look he’d had earlier in the car. “And this time I’m not letting you go.” Gibbs leaned down and kissed Tony before he could react. His mouth closed down on Tony’s, his body covering his, claiming him, taking possession.

Tony’s mind went blank. He could feel his body reacting, no matter how much he tried to focus on anything but the hard body of the man lying on top of him. Cold showers. Nope. The image only conjured up his favorite fantasy of a naked Gibbs in the shower, running sudsy hands over his nononoo…! Tony tried to shift his hips away from Gibbs, to ease the pressure, but the older man had him pinned down. Gibbs was hard, and Tony gasped as he felt their erections rub against each other.

Gibbs let his mouth go and sat up, running his hands across Tony’s body. God, this was a nightmare. Tony wanted this. For years he’d longed for Gibbs, but never had he imagined ending up like this. Lying in Gibbs’ bed, kissing him and wanting Gibbs to stop. A moment later his wrists were held again.

Resorting to humor, Tony tried to deflect the seriousness of the situation by making a joke. “For future reference, Boss, I prefer leather cuffs,” he said, trying to get Gibbs to ease up his grip.

“That can be arranged, DiNozzo,” Gibbs growled, as his eyes grew darker.

“Let me go, Gibbs. Now!” Tony mustered up as much authority as he could, trying to get through to him.

“Don’t want to.”

“Please, Boss. Jethro…Remember Petty Officer Dolan? He slipped something in your coffee. That’s why you’re doing this. You don’t want this, Boss. Not with me.”

“I do want you, Tony. Have for a long time.” Gibbs leaned forward and kissed him again.

“Then wait, Gibbs, wait until the morning. Please.” Tony closed his eyes, trying to hang on to the last shred of sanity he could muster. If he gave in, and it turned out it was just the drugs talking, it would ruin everything. He had Gibbs’ six, he was the one Gibbs could rely on. If he let this happen in Gibbs’ current condition, he would let him down. He’d rather not have Gibbs at all than to lose him as a friend, or lose his trust as a boss.

The ‘please’ seemed to get through, and Gibbs released him. He lay back down, snuggling up against Tony and whispering into his ear; “We’re not done, DiNozzo.” A few moments later Gibbs was asleep again. Tony remained where he was for a long time, staring at the slowly revolving fan in the ceiling. The whole afternoon had been so surreal he couldn’t have been more surprised if the Cheshire Cat had showed up at head quarters, reporting the Mad Hatter missing.

What would happen in the morning? Would Gibbs even remember? Tony took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Focusing on one limb at a time, he could feel his body relax. Gibbs was warm against his back, his arm once again holding Tony close. In the morning. They’d resolve this tomorrow. With that Tony drifted off again.

*****************************************

The house was quiet when Dr Mallard let himself in an hour later. He’d been held up a bit at the Yard, but found himself in no hurry to get over to Tacoma Park. Tony was perfectly capable of handling the situation, and according to Abigail, Gibbs would be fine in the morning. He looked into the living room, but found it empty. Checking the kitchen, Ducky found that vacant too, but he saw the remnants of a meal still sitting on the kitchen counter.

Venturing upstairs, he walked quietly down the hall, not wanting to disturb the two if they were asleep. The team had been working around the clock the last couple of days to recover a missing child. That was when Gibbs had been drugged by the father, in a desperate attempt to get away with the little girl. Tony had found Gibbs sitting on the front step of the suspect’s hideout, trying to call for backup, but clearly not able to.

Inside the suspect’s house, Gibbs’ coffee was still sitting on the kitchen counter, and was immediately brought to Abby for analysis. As they had approached the Navy Yard, Gibbs had started humming, and things had gone downhill from there. Ducky shook his head, remembering how worried Tony had been when he brought Gibbs in. He couldn’t help wonder how the two had gotten along this afternoon.

Soft snoring from the master bedroom caught his attention and he wandered further down the hall, lightening his steps as he got nearer to the door. It was slightly ajar, and he pushed it open, wanting to get a peek inside. The room was quiet, both men fast asleep. Gibbs was lying on his side, holding Tony close. Approaching the bed, Dr. Mallard could see that Tony was clasping Gibbs’ hand in his sleep. Walking over to the far side of the bed, he checked on Gibbs, but decided against waking the man.

Ducky reached over and shook Tony’s shoulder lightly, wanting to wake him up without disturbing Gibbs.

“Anthony,” he whispered, squeezing the younger man’s arm. A few moments later Tony woke up, looking around in confusion.

“Could you come downstairs, I need to have a word with you,” Ducky asked quietly.

Tony suddenly seemed aware of where he was. He blushed to the tips of his ears and quickly freed himself from Gibbs’ hold before following the doctor downstairs.

“McGee asked me to tell you Petty Officer Dolan was arrested an hour ago. Little Lindsey is reunited with her mother.”

“Way to go, McSherlock! I’ll call him tomorrow. Thanks, Ducky.” At least something good came out of all this, Tony thought as he trotted down the stairs.

“So, has the afternoon been eventful?” Ducky asked, as they reached the living room.

“Nothing’s happened, Ducky. I wouldn’t take advantage of him, you should know that,” Tony said, hurt that they were even having this conversation.

“My dear boy, you are mistaken!” Ducky said, patting his arm. “I would never imply you were capable of such a thing. No, I was merely inquiring about the state of Jethro’s mind and how you’ve been coping.”

“Oh…,” Tony replied, smiling sheepishly at the older man. “Sorry, Ducky, I should have known you wouldn’t think that. I wouldn’t, not with…” he paused. Taking a deep breath, he continued, “Not with Gibbs…”

Ducky looked at him for a long time, his thoughtful eyes scrutinizing him, until Tony had to stop himself from squirming. An image of Gibbs lying on top of him, his hard body pressed against his own flashed before his eyes, and he couldn’t stop a blush from creeping up his neck again.

“Anthony, are you in love with Jethro?”

“What? No, I…ah…I couldn’t…” Tony trailed off. He felt winded and walked over to the windows, standing with his back to the older man.

Tony could hear him coming closer and he steeled himself for the inevitable. Surely Ducky couldn’t have been serious earlier at the Yard, when he had said Gibbs had feelings for him. Or maybe he’d meant that Gibbs had paternal feelings for him, loved him as a son. Yeah, that had to be it. He leaned his forehead against the cool glass and watched as a squirrel hurried across the lawn, before disappearing up a cherry tree. Tony closed his eyes, trying to collect himself.

A warm hand, running in soothing circles across his back, brought him out of his reveries.

“You know he cares deeply for you, Tony, don’t you?” Ducky asked quietly.

“Yeah, like a renegade nephew he has to whip into shape,” Tony joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“No, Jethro’s feelings run much deeper; surely you must have seen that?” Ducky said, squeezing Tony’s shoulder firmly.

“Like a son, you mean?”

“Anthony,” Ducky admonished. “We both know that’s not what I’m referring to.”

“He has been married four times, Ducky. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not a redhead.”

“Love comes in all shapes and forms, Tony, you know that! It is most precious, son, do not throw it away.”

Dr Mallard gave Tony’s arm one last squeeze and then walked back to the couch. Folding his coat over his arm, he headed towards the front door. Tony followed behind, not quite knowing what to say.

“Stay with him tonight, Tony. I’m afraid he’ll wander off if he doesn’t find you in the room with him. In his state, it is not advisable to have him roaming the neighborhood. Also, make sure he does not have access to any weapons or such.”

“Already taken care of, Ducky. I took his gun and his keys off him when we arrived back at headquarters. I’m not taking any risks.” He paused, looked at the older doctor for a moment. “Thanks, Ducky, for everything,” Tony said, smiling shyly.

Dr Mallard nodded and opened the door. He stopped and turned back towards Tony. “Just make sure you’re not hurt, either, my boy. He is fond of you, but he’s also a very stubborn man. Jethro’s feelings run deep, Anthony, very deep. He might be weary of letting you in, but when he does, he’ll love you and protect you.”

Tony felt lightheaded. To have Ducky call him on his feelings was unnerving, but also liberating. Maybe Ducky was right; maybe he and Gibbs had a chance.

They talked for a couple more minutes. With a few final instructions, the doctor was gone and the house was again silent. Tony turned off the lights downstairs, snagged an afghan from the back of the couch and returned to the bedroom. Gibbs was still asleep, lying on his back with one arm slung over Tony’s side of the bed. He shook his head, refusing to let that notion take root. He had no ‘side’ of the bed. Not now, maybe not ever. The reality of the situation washed over him. All he had were pipedreams, silly schoolgirl fantasies.

There was an armchair at the far side of the bed. He curled up as best he could and tried to relax. There was just enough light seeping in through the door for him to make out Gibbs’ features. His eyes moved across Gibbs’ face, drinking in the familiar planes and angles. Tony rarely had the chance to really study Gibbs like this, without risking someone else observing what he was doing, asking questions, seeing things they shouldn’t. Gibbs looked younger in his sleep, unguarded.

Gibbs turned towards him, but didn’t wake up. Tony closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. A sound from the bed caught his attention. Gibbs had turned towards the opposite side of the bed again, his arm curled around a pillow.

“Tony,” Gibbs murmured, “stay…stay with me.” Tony froze, wondering whether Gibbs was awake or just dreaming. He leaned forward, trying to get a closer look at him.

“Tony…” Gibbs’ voice was soft and a smiled played around his lips.

Unable to resist, Tony slipped out of his pants and sweatshirt and climbed under the covers again. Moments later Gibbs held him close, breathing softly against his neck. Before long, Tony was fast asleep.

 

********************************************

Gibbs awoke slowly, his usual alertness replaced by a dull headache. He opened his eyes to find Tony sleeping beside him. He sat up abruptly, groaning as his head protested.

Tony opened his eyes, and looked into Gibbs’ very confused face.

“What the hell are you doing in my bed, DiNozzo?”

A flash if emotion played across Tony’s face, as he too sat up. “I…ah…what do you remember, Boss?”

“Remember?” Gibbs frowned. “Don’t play games, DiNozzo,” he growled. “There better be a good explanation for you being here.”

Tony looked at him for a long moment. He was just about to bark another order when the younger man slid out of bed �" at least he had some clothes on - Gibbs observed, and grabbed his pants off of the chair by the bed.

“Petty Officer Dolan drugged your when you tried to persuade him to surrender his daughter into our custody. You had established a rapport with him, and didn’t want to say no when he offered you a cup of coffee. That is about as much as you had time to tell me before the drugs knocked you out. McGee worked with Myers’ team to track him down. Lindsey Dolan is safely back with her mother. Dolan is in custody. I’ve been watching over you since last night. Ducky’s been by to check up on you, and you’re on sick leave until Monday. That about sums it up.”

Tony pulled on a sweater and apparently searched momentarily for his socks. Gibbs frowned again as he watched the flustered agent get down on his knees and look under the bed. Tony sat down at the edge of the bed, turning towards Gibbs as he finished dressing.

Tony looked at his boss. The playful man from last night was gone. He wondered if he’d ever see a glimpse of that side of Gibbs again. The warm look in his eyes was replaced by a cold stare. He’d known last night was a drug induced episode, but still, it hurt to have Gibbs look at him like he was something the cat had dragged in. ‘Get a grip, DiNozzo! What did you expect, breakfast in bed? Sweet nothings whispered in your ear?’ Tony shook his head at his own stupidity. Why had he slept in Gibbs’ bed? ‘Idiot,’ he berated himself.

Gibbs looked like death warmed over. His eyes were bloodshot, and he kept rubbing his forehead. Probably suffering form caffeine withdrawal, Tony thought. Maybe he could make breakfast, have this morning end in a better way than it started. A nice meal, good, strong coffee for Gibbs, and he could tell him a sanitized version of last night’s events. ‘Yeah, good plan, good plan, Tony. Maybe we can still salvage this,’ he thought.

Gibbs studied Tony carefully. He was clearly deep in thought, casting the occasional look in his direction. An image flashed before Gibbs’ eyes, he and Tony walking out of head quarters, holding hands. He looked at Tony again. His hair was sticking up in six different directions, and Gibbs realized he knew what Tony’s hair smelled like. What the hell had happened last night? He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Had he made a move on him? A wave of frustration flooded over him. Had he ruined any chances he might have had with Tony by this stupid shit? Gibbs became aware of Tony talking to him.

“If you’d like to have a shower I’ll run out and get us some breakfast.” Tony looked at him, eager, ready to please.

“I don’t need you to babysit me, DiNozzo,” Gibbs exclaimed, barely able to contain his frustration anymore. “All I need is to be left alone.”

Tony froze. He straightened up and picked his phone and wallet off of the bedside table. Hiding his hurt behind a neutral mask he avoided looking at Gibbs, quickly making sure he hadn’t left anything behind. Satisfied he wouldn’t have to return, he finally looked at his boss.

“Yeah…you’re clearly back to your normal self, Boss. I’ll get out of your hair. Just remember what your daddy told you about accepting treats from strangers, ok? I know you love your coffee, but buy your own today, unless you wanna…” Tony stopped abruptly, suddenly aware he was rambling on and on.

“Tony…” Gibbs said quietly, knowing his outburst had been uncalled for. Gibbs knew he’d reacted badly. Clearly Tony had gone out of his way to keep him safe, and all he could do was shout? Was he such an ingrained bastard he was unable to be decent to Tony?

“No, don’t sweat it, Boss. Ducky will be by later. Call me if you need anything.” Reaching into his pocket, Tony pulled out a set of keys. “I’ll leave these on the hall table.” With that Tony was gone.

Gibbs sat back down on the bed, wondering what had just happened. He got up, and made his way into the bathroom. He slowly stripped, his mind still preoccupied with the last scene in his bedroom. He knew he was missing vital clues. Disjointed phrases and images kept popping up, and he couldn’t decide which were true and which were not. Had he really asked McGee to go to Six Flags? Gibbs shook his head. Ducky. Ducky could provide answers. He got into the shower and let the warm water soothe his aching head. Coffee. He needed coffee.

*******************************************

 

“Jethro, how long have we known each other?” They were eating an early dinner in the kitchen, a Chinese takeout Dr Mallard had brought.

“Too many,” Gibbs chuckled. “We’re getting old, Ducky.”

“Well, speak for yourself, Jethro. I don’t feel in the least old. You, on the other hand, must be suffering from early onset dementia.” The older man put down the silverware and cocked his head, looking at his companion with an earnest expression on his face.

“Excuse me?” Gibbs frowned, wondering what the other man was referring to.

“Well, that is the only explanation I’ve found for your behavior today.”

“You’ve talked to Tony.”

“Briefly,” Dr Mallard replied.

“Come on, Ducky! I wake up this morning to find DiNozzo sleeping in my bed. I keep having these disjointed images flashing through my mind, and I can’t make sense of anything. Did I really ask McGee to go to Six Flags with me?” He hesitated. “Did I try to grope DiNozzo?”

Ducky chuckled. “So you do remember some of it,” he smiled.

“Yeah, but not everything seems real,” Gibbs admitted. He rubbed his hands across his face and took a deep breath. “The thing is, Ducky,” he hesitated, “if I did these things I keep remembering, why did he stay? Why did he spend the night, in my bed? I should think having your male boss come on to you would have him run for the hills.”

“Did you come on to him?” Ducky asked.

“I was holding him down, kissing him.” Gibbs rested his head in his hands. “I’ll probably have his resignation on my desk in the morning.”

“Which leads me back to my original statement,” Ducky said, exasperation seeping into his voice.

“What?”

“Why did young Anthony stay, Jethro?” Dr Mallard asked, before munching away on another piece of stir fried pork.

“He had my six, Ducky, as always,” Gibbs said quietly. “I doubt he signed up for last night’s assignment, though.”

“Duty? You’re contributing his staying here to duty?” Ducky shook his head. “For once I believe Abigail must have been wrong. The cocktail you got yesterday is clearly hampering your cognitive abilities.” Dr Mallard got up, put his empty plate in the sink and picked up his bag from the kitchen counter.

“What is that famous gut of yours telling you, Jethro?”

With that he was gone. Gibbs sat by the kitchen table for a long time, until his dinner was cold, and the house grew dark. Finally he straightened up, snatched his car keys and wallet off of the hall table, and got into his car. The route he took was familiar, having driven it several times in the past. Gibbs stopped by a pizza place and bought a large sausage, pepperoni and extra cheese pizza. A few minutes later he pulled up in front of an apartment building. He jogged up the stairs, took a left as he walked into the hallway, searching for apartment 4C. He knocked, and moments later, the door opened, and he found himself face to face with his senior agent.

“We need to talk, Tony,” Gibbs said, entering the apartment as the other man stepped aside to let him in.


	3. Chapter three

CHAPTER 3

Tony paused in front of the mirror. He’d tried to relax since returning from Gibbs’ house, but the normal diversions didn’t work today. Neither the Magnum DVD marathon, nor the five mile run had eased his mind. Maybe a long hot shower would help, get rid of some of the tension left over from this morning’s conversation. 

Having a day off hadn’t fixed things either. Checking his messages, he’d found one from Ducky, instructing him to stay away from the office until Monday. He knew the ME meant well, but today it would have been bliss to immerse himself in cold cases. Especially since Ziva was still in Israel. A quiet day at the office would have been just what he needed. 

The man looking back at him looked tired. His face was drawn, but what bothered Tony most was the resigned look in his eyes. 

“Hey, it’s not like it is a surprise, DiNozzo!” he chided himself. “You didn’t really think he would go for you, did you?” The man in the mirror made no reply, and Tony turned away from his own reflection, shedding his clothes as he turned on the shower. A dull ache was starting to bloom behind his right eye. 

The cool tiles did little to ease the throbbing pain. Tony reached out and adjusted the water, hoping the heat would relax his tense muscles. The water cascading down his back felt soothing; it just wasn’t enough to put his mind to rest. Last night had put a tiny seed of hope in him, the hope that he might have a chance with Gibbs. This morning, however, had effectively squashed that notion. 

He reached for his soap and quickly lathered up. Some dinner, and movie or two, might take his mind of things. Maybe Abby could join him for a B movie bonanza? He finished up and stepped out of the shower. A few quick swipes with a towel and he was done. He was about to get dressed when the doorbell rang. Tony snatched his old silk robe from its usual place behind the bathroom door, and went to answer. Hopefully it was Abby, equipped with a stack of new DVDs.

He opened the door and was suddenly lost for words. Gibbs was there, holding what looked and smelled like his favourite pizza. ‘Not a good sign,’ he thought, as a sinking feeling settled in his stomach. 

“We need to talk, Tony,” Gibbs said, entering the apartment as Tony stepped aside to let him in. 

Gibbs walked into the living room, placing the box of pizza on the coffee table. Shrugging out of his jacket, he sat down on the couch and made himself at home He looked around the room, absorbing every detail as he always did. After a few moments of silence, he turned towards Tony again, letting his eyes roam over his body. Tony watched him through all of this, wondering why he was here. 

Tony eyed his boss curiously. All these years of studying Gibbs had taught him most of the expressions Gibbs usually wore. But not this one. This one reminded him of Gibbs from last night. If he didn’t know better he would label it as longing. 

“You feeling ok, Boss?” Tony finally asked, as the silence wore on. 

“No, not really,” Gibbs replied, sitting back into the couch. 

“Uh huh,” Tony muttered. 

Gibbs glanced at him, trying to gauge the younger man’s mood. Tony’s face wore that unreadable mask he sometimes slipped on when emotions ran especially deep. He was unsure how to interpret that. Normally, Tony was like an open book to him. He’d learned long ago to see through Tony’s armour, the defensive layers he occasionally hid behind. The overly bright smiles when he was hurt, or the air of indifference when he was unsure of his own abilities. But this Tony, he was harder to read. No jokes, no rambling conversations. Just guarded watchfulness. Tony lifted his face and their eyes met for a brief moment. The flash of emotions in Tony’s gaze left Gibbs even more uncertain. There was weariness there. And a great sadness. ‘Did I cause this?’ Gibbs wondered, as he assessed Tony. 

Tony caught him looking at him, and squirmed under the scrutinizing look. “Maybe you should have Ducky check you out,” he said, adjusting the robe as he spoke. 

“No,” Gibbs replied. Silence ensued. 

“Should I get plates and napkins for the pizza?”

Another ‘no’ from Gibbs left Tony without anything to say. 

“About this morning, Tony.”

“Yeah, listen, about me sleeping in your bed. It just seemed like the right thing to do. Ducky told me to keep an eye on you, Boss, but I could have done that from the chair, or the floor,” he trailed off. “I guess I just like my creature comforts. I’m not a Marine, Gibbs,” he smiled weakly.

“That’s not what I meant, DiNozzo.”

“Oh, ok.” After a few moments Tony asked, “What did you mean, Boss?”

“My reaction this morning was uncalled for. It was quite a shock to find you in my bed, and I overreacted.” 

“Yeah,” Tony muttered, “I’m not exactly one of your usual redheads.”

“No…you’re not.” He paused, trying to find the right words. Gibbs hated having to talk about how he felt; he preferred action to show the people he cared for how he felt. He’d thought the pizza would have given Tony a clue, but the closed off expression on Tony’s face told him otherwise. “It was wrong of me to get angry with you, Tony. You did more than any agent would have done.”

‘Agent? That’s how he was gonna play this? Tony had done this just because he was his Second in Command?’ Tony looked at Gibbs, who was still staring at him, still assessing him.   
‘What are you looking for?’ Tony wondered. 

Tony cleared his throat, knowing he should say something, anything to ease the tension building.

“You could never be another one of my redheads, I..”

Tony got up, wanting to get away from Gibbs, from this entire horrible conversation. 

“Wait,” Gibbs said, reaching out for Tony, grabbing him by the arm.

“Don’t, Gibbs,” Tony hissed, tugging to get his arm free. “I get it, I screwed up. Let’s make that rule number 55, shall we? Never sleep in a Marine’s bed when he’s under the influence.” 

Gibbs smiled, a smile that made his face soften and his eyes light up.

“I was thinking more of a codicil to an existing rule,” he said slowly. 

“What?” Tony asked, still confused about the whole weird conversation. 

“You never let me finish what I said about you. You could never be one of my redheads,” he started, tightening his hold on Tony when he tried to pull away, “because I tried to replace Shannon with them. I wanted to fill a void in my life, to heal something that was broken.”

Tony fell still. Gibbs never spoke about his lost family, and he didn’t know what to say. 

“Last night,” Gibbs continued, “I was high, but the way you made me feel was real. I meant it when I said I wanted you, wanted this.”

“This?” Tony asked, needing to make sure he got it right this time around. 

“You and me,” Gibbs replied, as he drew Tony in for a slow kiss. Tony gasped, then sank into the kiss. This was nothing like the frantic kisses from before, when Gibbs had come onto him in the night. Gibbs’ lips were soft, yet insistent as he held Tony close.

“I want you,” Tony moaned, pressing against Gibbs, needing to feel him, all of him.

“Show me,” Gibbs replied, turning to find the bedroom. 

The room was shrouded in darkness as the deep green blinds shut the evening sun out. Tony looked at Gibbs walking around as if he’d always been there, taking possession of his surroundings the way his boss always did. Gibbs lit a small lamp on the dresser, casting a warm glow around the room. Tony remained by the bed, slowly taking off his robe, his eyes following Gibbs as the older man quickly shed his clothes, then moved to pull down the covers. 

Gibbs came around to his side of the bed, and held Tony close. He buried his face in the crook of Tony’s neck, just inhaling the scent of him. 

“I need this, Jethro,” Tony whispered before Gibbs captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. Holding him close, Tony ran his hands all over Gibbs’ body, relishing in the novel feeling of finally being able to touch. Gibbs turned around, and pulled them both down on the bed, where they ended up stretched out beside each other. Tony couldn’t get close enough, entwining his legs with Gibbs’ as he sank into the mattress. 

“On your back, Tony,” Gibbs growled. Tony drew up one leg, feet planted on the bed as the older man was moving to kneel between them. The look on his face made Tony’s breath catch in his throat. This was the expression from yesterday, the one he hadn’t been sure he’d ever see again. It mirrored his own, a mixture of lust and affection. Tony closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the soft pillows scattered across his bed.

“I want to fuck you, Tony, make you mine. You ready to be mine? I won’t settle for a quick fuck, or a one night stand. It’s you and me now, Tony, you hear that? You and me.”

Gibbs lowered his head, breathing hotly against Tony's cock before swirling his tongue slowly over the head, tasting the bittersweet fluid gathering at the tip. A faint pop had Tony open his eyes. Gibbs was pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. The young Italian sank even further into the sheets, eyes slamming shut as Gibbs slowly slid one finger into him, then two, opening his body carefully, stretching him out. 

“Look at me, Tony, open your eyes,” Gibbs demanded, kissing him deeply as he ran a calloused hand through dark silky strands. Green eyes met blue, and then Gibbs’ cock was pushing into him, in one smooth, long thrust. 

Tony wrapped his legs around Gibbs’ waist, needing to pull him even closer. He ran his hands over Gibbs’ chest, leaning up to suck a hard nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue against it, laughing throatily as he felt the older man shiver in response. Tony eased himself back down, arms flung out to either side, mouth open as he gasped for breath. Holy hell, Gibbs knew exactly how to make his whole body yearn for release. Each thrust brought him closer to the brink. Gibbs was everywhere at once, filling him completely. Nothing seemed real but the feeling of Gibbs inside him, grounding him in the moment with his sheer presence.

When he thought he could take no more, Gibbs pulled himself free, flipping Tony onto his front. Strong hands spread his thighs as Gibbs sank back in, his body covering Tony’s from head to toe. The weight of him should have felt suffocating, but instead it felt right, safe. The feeling of Gibbs’ thick cock sliding in and out was better than he’d ever imagined. 

“Hands and knees, Tony,” he growled. Tony obeyed and felt something cool trickle over his opening as Gibbs applied more lube. 

“Spread your legs, wider,” Gibbs ordered as he positioned himself. Tony felt him spread his cheeks open before he buried himself in Tony in one hard thrust. Gibbs went deeper and harder than before, making Tony nearly howl in pleasure as he hit that sweet spot over and over again. A strong arm wrapped itself around his waist and pulled him up, holding him close, pulling him back against Gibbs' broad chest. Tony’s hand clenched around the headboard, the other reaching back, drawing Gibbs even closer. His head hung forward as he felt Gibbs grow even harder and bigger inside him. Each deliberate thrust had him gasping for air. Gibbs' mouth bit down on his neck, one arm holding tightly around Tony's waist, sliding down, cupping his balls. 

“Now, Jethro, God, please, I need…” Tony moaned. 

“Jerk yourself off, Tony,” Gibbs breathed, tightening his grip on Tony’s hips as he shifted his angle and hit Tony's prostate again. Everything coalesced into this moment, Tony felt his balls tightening and he spurted all over his hand.

Gibbs’ hands tightened around his hips as his thrusts grew more erratic. He slung his arm around his lover, pulling him even closer. Tony’s body was loose and pliant. An arm wrapped itself around Gibbs’ neck, drawing him in for a kiss as Tony turned his head to look at him. Gibbs managed one last thrust before he came, collapsing against Tony’s back.

Tony couldn’t move. He just hung there, as he gasped for breath. Gibbs slowly pulled out and went in search of the bathroom, returning with a warm washcloth. He carefully cleaned them both off before sliding back under the covers, holding the younger man close. 

“Mine, Tony, mine,” he whispered, kissing Tony’s temple as he tucked the sheets around them.

*******************************  
Looking into Tony’s fridge, Gibbs realized that unless he wanted to eat condiments or ice cream for breakfast, they would have to go out. Tony probably wouldn’t mind the cold pizza still sitting in the living room, but Gibbs knew he wanted a proper breakfast. Walking over to the window, he gazed out at the street below, watching a couple of kids play ball in the parking lot. An elderly man walking over to his car got hit by a passing ball, and the kids fled the scene. 

“See something interesting?” Tony walked up to the window and looked down where Gibbs’ attention was directed. “Who pissed off Mr. Nelson today?” he smiled. 

“Couple of kids playing ball,” Gibbs replied, drawing him in for a kiss. “You hungry?” he asked. 

“Ah,” Tony replied, smiling sheepishly, “I never got around to grocery shopping yesterday. There’s probably only chili sauce, mayo and ice cream in there.”

“I noticed, DiNozzo,” Gibbs replied dryly. “Get dressed,” he said, “I’ll buy you breakfast. Then we’ll go grocery shopping.”

“You’ll go shopping?” Tony asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

“We have to swing by my place later, didn’t bring any clothes last night. Not that I’m planning on wearing much, but still.” 

“You’re staying?”

Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head. “The next stupid question will earn you a proper spanking, DiNozzo,” he barked. 

“Promises, promises,” Tony chuckled. “Hey, Boss, there’s this great little store by Dupont Circle I sometimes visit. Wanna go hunt for leather cuffs?”


	4. Under the Influence

EPILOGUE

“So, why couldn’t we get this stuff online, DiNozzo? I don’t wanna run into someone I know,” Gibbs muttered. 

“Someone you know?” Tony answered, laughing at the idea of finding the mild mannered ME testing out whips in a backroom. “You’ve got to introduce me to these friends of yours, Boss.” 

Gibbs cuffed him upside the head. 

“You keep that up, and everyone in here’s gonna thing you’re my Dom,” Tony said, smiling sweetly. He could see Gibbs’ hand was twitching to have another go at him, but the former Marine restrained himself, which reminded Tony of why they were here. “You can’t buy stuff like this online, Gibbs. You need to try them on, feel the leather, and check the quality. Don’t you wanna touch the wood you’re using on your boat? Study the grain, stuff like that?”

Gibbs just shook his head, leaving Tony to wonder what he’d said. Spotting a cabinet which contained the desired objects, Tony walked over to take a look. He had tried light bondage before, with a couple of girlfriends in the past, but the thought of trying this with Gibbs was very arousing. He wasn’t even sure he needed the cuffs. Gibbs could demand submission by his sheer presence, and keep him quiet just by looking at him.

It had been three weeks since Petty Officer Dolan drugged Gibbs, three weeks since Gibbs showed up at Tony’s apartment armed with pizza and his gut. They’d only spent a couple of nights apart since, neither man willing to sleep alone now that they had found this, whatever this was. They hadn’t talked about it. Gibbs had laid claim on Tony that first night, and the words still reverberated around his body. Tony belonged to Gibbs now. 

Gibbs joined him, and stood for a moment, watching the other customers as they were browsing around the shop. Resting a hand at the small of Tony’s back, he took a quick look inside the display cabinet.

“You ever done this before, Tony?”

“What, bought sex toys? I can show you my collection when we get home,” he said, eyes glittering with mischief. 

“No, used cuffs.”

“I’ve played a bit,” Tony said, “had a girlfriend once who liked to tie me up.”

“I’m not playing, Tony. This won’t be a scene, or some silly little role playing session with pink fluffy cuffs and a giggling blonde.” 

Tony flushed and Gibbs could see his pupils growing large and dark.

“I’m gonna be in control, Tony. Think you can handle that?” 

“And that would be different from any other day, how?” 

Gibbs got close, Tony could feel Gibbs’ warm breath against his ear as he whispered, “Buy those, and you’ll find out…if you’re ready.” He nodded at a pair of leather cuffs inside the cabinet. They were black leather cuffs, about two and a half inches wide, and lined in dark purple velvet, complete with a sturdy “D” ring. 

“Second thoughts, DiNozzo?” Gibbs smirked, as he leaned against the glass wall separating them from the items now swimming before Tony’s eyes.

“No,” Tony croaked, then cleared his throat and said more forcefully, “No, none.” He got the attention of the woman behind the counter, and they were out of the shop in four minutes flat. 

“So, my place or yours?” Tony asked, as they were sitting in the car again, heading into traffic. 

“Mine,” Gibbs said, eyes raking over Tony’s body, settling on the bag in his lap. “Want to cuff you to the bed, don’t think that’s possible with your headboard,” he said matter of factly. 

This would be on his terms, Gibbs thought, as he navigated through the streets on their way home. His house, his terms. No playing. He smiled inwardly. Tony had no idea what he was letting himself in for. He decided to go easy on Tony this time, give him a taste. They’d never discussed this; there hadn’t been time since they’d gotten involved. He knew Tony enjoyed it when he was holding him down during sex, but Gibbs didn’t think the younger man wanted him to be boss at work and in bed on a permanent basis. 

“You don’t have a dungeon hidden away in that cellar of yours, do ya, Boss?” Tony said, interrupting his train of thought. He didn’t reply. He saw Tony turned to look at him, and let a feral smile slowly form. 

“Don’t mess with me, Jethro!” Tony exclaimed, as images of Gibbs in full leather gear, wielding a whip flashed before his eyes. The older man just kept smiling, keeping his eyes on the road. Tony’s stomach flipped nervously, but his dick got rock hard. “Traitor,” he muttered. 

A few minutes later, the car came to a halt in Gibbs’ driveway, and Tony moved to get out. Gibbs reached out and grabbed his arm. 

“My house, my terms, Tony. Got that?” Tony swallowed and nodded, saying nothing. Gibbs tightened his hold, and Tony’s eyes grew dark. 

“Your house, your terms, Boss,” he said softly. Gibbs released him and they walked inside, Tony on Gibbs’ six, as he always was. 

Inside, Tony turned to look at Gibbs, not certain what to do next. What exactly did ‘my house, my terms’ mean? Should he wait for Gibbs to tell him what to do? Or just… 

“You’re thinking too much, Tony. Let go, leave it all to me,” Gibbs said, as he removed his jacket and hung it over the banister. He toed out off his shoes and took the bag Tony had left on the hall table. “Bedroom,” he ordered. 

Tony walked upstairs, feeling Gibbs’ presence behind him as solid as a physical caress. He’d been here a few times after they got together; they normally alternated where they spent the night, depending on who had a stocked fridge or clean clothes. Gibbs needed his boat and Tony his movies. This time, it felt different. He was very aware of the controlled power emanating from the man behind him. 

The bedroom was lit by the late afternoon sun, leaving it warm and inviting. Gibbs tossed the bag onto the bed and walked towards Tony. The older man slowly began to undress him, nipping and kissing as he exposed naked skin. Gibbs could feel Tony trembling lightly under his hands and he quickly divested him of the rest of his clothes and pulled him close. Tony buried his face in the crook of Gibbs’ neck, inhaling deeply. 

Gibbs let go and pushed Tony down onto the bed. Emptying the contents of the bag onto the comforter, he fastened the cuffs around Tony’s wrists, weaving a tie through the rings and tied them to the headboard. Then Gibbs got undressed, looking Tony in the eyes the whole time. Gibbs kicked his pants out of the way and climbed back onto the bed, lowering his body onto Tony’s, covering it entirely. 

Gibbs slid his mouth down to Tony's neck, sucking, biting down on and licking the skin, the brief pain soon replaced by a warm sensation spreading through Tony’s body. 

“Not too worried about hickies, then,” Tony joked, as he tried to hang on to some sort of control. 

“Don’t talk, Tony. Give it up, for me. Just give it all up.”

“How?” Tony breathed.

“Close your eyes and let yourself feel,” Gibbs demanded. “Now.” 

Every caress was deliberate, intended to draw out the pleasure, making this last. As much as Tony wanted to run his hands across the smooth expanse of skin sliding on top of him, he allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of the cuffs around his wrists, immobilising him. He could only surrender to Gibbs’ touch, give up the last shred of control. He felt his body go still, and he cleared his mind of all conscious thought, letting himself just fall deeper into the sensations enveloping him. 

"Open your eyes," Gibbs said, his voice firm, demanding. Tony did so just in time to see him swallow his dick. The sight was enough to force the air out of his lungs, making Tony gasp for a breath he was not able to find. A low, drawn out moan escaped him as he yearned to find relief.

"You can’t come yet," Gibbs said. The simple command sent a spasm through Tony’s body, as he fought to hold back his orgasm. He became hyperaware of every little movement of Gibbs’ mouth on his cock, of the warm hand around his balls, rolling them as Gibbs’s head dipped up and down. 

“Notyetnotyetnoyet!” he chanted, as he struggled not to give into the urge to come.

 

"Turn over," Gibbs said quietly, releasing the cuffs from the headboard, and scooting down the bed so Tony could move. 

Tony summoned every remaining ounce of strength to pull himself out of the haze enveloping him. He moved slowly, only to have Gibbs flip him over when he didn’t obey quickly enough. As soon as he was in place, he was tied back up. The comforter felt surprisingly soft and cool against Tony' stomach and cock as he relaxed into the bed. He couldn’t resist grinding his leaking cock against the comforter, but a sharp tap against his butt got his attention. 

“Don’t,” Gibbs growled in his ear. He had both hands on Tony’s ass and squeezed warningly, getting his point across.

Gibbs' hands ran down his back, massaging lightly before biting down on one cheek, squeezing his ass.  
Gibbs left his side for a moment, and Tony could hear the bedside drawer being opened. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the scent of Gibbs and of his own arousal. It felt liberating and very arousing, just letting go, leaving it all to Gibbs. He became aware of his cock again, lying trapped between the comforter and his stomach, pulsating as his heart raced in his chest. He couldn‘t remember when he was last this hard, so turned on. 

Gibbs slicked up his fingers, before slowly circling his entrance. Tony looked up, wanting to see. 

"Relax," Gibbs murmured.

Lowering his head back onto the pillow, Tony felt his body surrender, even as Gibbs pressed one finger into him, then two, opening his body, making him ready. And then Gibbs’ cock demanded entrance, sliding inside one maddeningly slow inch at a time, forcing the air out of Tony's lungs with each careful thrust.

One more thrust and Gibbs was buried deep in his body, leaving both of them panting for breath. Tony closed his eyes, giving into the feeling of belonging. He wanted this to last, this feeling of being totally surrounded by Gibbs, inside and out.

Gibbs began to move, and the waves of pleasure surging through Tony's body shook him out of his dreamlike state. He began to move, thrust back, wanting more, everything Gibbs could give him. He shifted a little, moved a little differently, and sparks lit up behind his eyelids as Gibbs brushed over his prostate.

"Tony...oh...fuck," Gibbs groaned as he slowly picked up the pace, his thrusts shorter, quicker, harder. Every time Gibbs moved, his cock rubbed over Tony's prostate, and Tony's hands grasped the headboard; his lips lightly parted as he struggled for air.

Gibbs’ hands gripped his hips and hauled him up on all fours, holding him steady, as Tony shifted his grip on the headboard for support.

"So close, Jethro, so close," Tony gasped as he held on for dear life as Gibbs’ thrusts got deeper and harder, more demanding. The older man reached around, wrapping his hand around Tony's cock and jacked him off.

"Now," Gibbs growled, as he buried his head between Tony's shoulder blades. Everything went white as Tony’s body shuddered through his orgasm.

Struggling to remain upright, Tony felt Gibbs’ body tense up; his thrusts grew erratic before he froze, screaming hoarsely as warmth filled Tony.

"I love you," Tony murmured, as Gibbs leaned closer, biting his neck gently.

A few tugs at his wrists, and Tony’s arms fell free. He collapsed onto the bed, unable to stay upright any longer. He dozed off, startling awake as something cool slid across his body as Gibbs cleaned them both up before sliding onto the bed next to him. Turning towards him, Gibbs reached out, ran a hand across Tony's chest, letting it settle above his heart.

"I love you, too," he smiled, drawing the younger man close. Tony's head rested on his shoulder and his breathing evened out; taking on the slow rhythm Gibbs knew meant he was dead to this world.

Chuckling quietly, Gibbs tightened his hold on the man he loved. He woke up later that night, and through the open window, he could see stars lighting up the dark, clear sky every time the wind billowed through the sheer curtains. Closing his eyes, he pulled a warm and pliant Tony close, and let himself drift off.


End file.
